The Multiverse
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: Each Character's Part or Section is Classified as an "Episode." Chapters go by the Episode the Chapter is located in. THERE WILL ALWAYS BE AN EPISODE. Episodes tell each character's story till a certain point. See my profile for more info!
1. Kassakume Episode LAP 1

CHAPTER 1: KASSAKUME'S EPISODE LAP 1: Days Go By

-Narration: Kassakume-

I'm a Worker in the Multiverse Cafe. It's a place where people of all Kinds come to enjoy each other and life. It lies in the middle of the Universe, our huge universe... With hundreds of planets surrounding....

The Universe, all beings live in it. The surrounding worlds. We Simply call it...

...Multiverse...

Hundreds of Species, Beasts, Orcs, Humans, Elves, Dragons, anything... They all dwell here in the giant of the Worlds...

My name is Kassakume, I'm just a young girl. Well, not really... I'll explain, hehe! Anyways, I help run the Multiverse Cafe in the Center. I see thousands of different people come here each day, and I serve them all. Sometimes I visit the biggest city in the Universe and this System, Wing City. It is located on the closest planet to the Cafe, it is extremely easy to access and reach it. It's such a huge city, with hundreds of Attractions and Shops. There is the giant Castle to the Master's Dojo for Training. From the Amusement Park to the enormous otherworldly mall... It's a wonderland to anyone and everyone, a never-ending wonderland of fun. There is always something to do, something fun and adventurous.... No Boredom... Ever...

It's Like Here...

Here in the Cafe, there's always people to meet and friends to make. I have thousands of numbers and names in my Communicator, my Phone. From people who wanted to add me to good friends.

But...

It's still life, people die... I'm a Half-God, or, a Half-Goddess... In secret from everyone else... I do not have the power of a god and goddess, but I am immortal... That is what I am, what I have... I'm just here to supposedly watch things go by, really... Friends die... I wish they wouldn't, I hate it when they die! B-But, that's life... Life of not being immortal, I guess, something I'll never know...

Well... Today is just a normal day in the Multiverse Cafe, people are going by, traveling the Universe to other places. I wonder when the next tournament on the Arena Sun will be, they're always exciting to participate in. I love fighting in them myself, heh. I wonder what kind of people I'll see today. Maybe a dragon... An Orc...? Who knows, I just watch as people go by...

Ping!

Hmmm...? I have a text on my communicator... It's from Master-sama. I wonder how he is... He's this Immortal working on the Fallen Angel Project, to construct an Angel... I help him with research by being here time to time. I'm also sorta an investigator on current comings for him. So I have two jobs, a worker in the cafe and a communicator for Master-sama.

The Text Reads: "Kassakume. I have come across an Unknown Entity at these Coordinates: The Serra Sector (This Sector), 2 Colonies away from Wing City on Teria. Here is the Coordinates Code: . Please go check it out now.

I guess there's another job for me... Time ta go! Let's see here. Just put the Coordinates Code into the Communicator... And viola! Coordinate Code: Confirmed and time to transport! Let's go!

Flash!

Alright... This is the place, deep space.

In case anyone wonders about this, I can breath, even in the depths of space. It's a power, the only god-like power I can use. Master-sama gave me the ability to do it to help on exploring space for him. I guess It's proved helpful him and that's why he gave it to me, hehe. It's good to have somethin' god-like for once, right...?

Anyways, my job when exploring space is to search for any abnormal stars, comets, meteors, rocks, anything, even a planet, it happens, but rarely... But, who knows what can happen in the Universe.

But, to tell the truth, sometimes this job of mine, exploring the deep space, I don't like it... It's only fun when you discover something BIG like discovering a planet! That's the best thing of all, meeting a new species on a new world! That's the greatest thing of all time, doing somethin' Master-sama hasn't!

Now... To tell the truth, I wonder where Jack-sama is... He said he was going to come with me! But he just never did!! Argh! Sometimes Jack... I just hope the reason he didn't show up is because you blew up trying to fix your Dual Runner again... Hehee... Or your tea blew up in flames because they accidentally put some kind of oil in it!! Jack-samaaaa!! That is your punishment for not meeting up with me!

Okay, with that out of me, time to get to business. Alright, Scan Ability, come on out Scanner!

Flash!

Alright, let's scan the Deep Space! Now I jump on top of the Scanner Bot and start searching the never-ending Void for new life and planets! Where to start though...?! This has to be a brand new System, it's too big to be anything small like a single planet!! I guess I search for the biggest thing in the sky, well, the brightest thing in the sky, that would be the center and sun of this brand new System...

-Puts hands to eyes as a scope.-

Time to search, search-bot! Let's get going!

Beep!

There are stars here and there... But nothing yet... Why does Master-sama send ME off all people on these kind of weird missions... These things are for people who never show up on time or ever, like JACK!!! -Points to Empty Space in the air- It's Jack-sama's fault I'm so alone! That bastard! -Points finger in to the emptiness as high as possible- JACK ATLAS!!! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!

Sigh

I guess... I should get to actually trying... But where? I guess I should start searching some more, I guess....

Hmmm... Huh?!

Sparkle

Oooh! What's that I see off in the distance?! Come on searcher, let's go get to that mysterious light! Let's charge off!

Flash to the Spot...

What is that...? Let me put in the data here... There was a ding sound and, Hm?! A sign of life on that mysterious planet! Looks like I struck gold this time, what a success, new life and a new planet! This is just great! You see that Jack?! I will please Master-sama more than you!! Now, down to the planet I go...

That's basically my life and duties... I'm a normal worker at the Multiverse Cafe an is actually a Half-Goddess in disguise, I go on Missions and Searches for the great Immortal, Master-sama. And another goal in my life... Beat the hell out of and tease Jack Atlas, another friend of mine! Like me, he is a Half-God... He is better at keeping a disguise of it that I am... Haha! He also workers for Master-sama, but actually that's pretty rare... He's always busy in Duals in Wing City in Competitions and stuff, testing himself in the Speed Racer Card Game... Yea, it's kinda weird and complicated.... But, yea!

My life as Days Go By and Happenings, to adventuring the void known as Deep Space looking for new life to helping my Master-sama to teasing Jack-kun.... That's my life here in the Unlimited Universe... Where all beings dwell and all things exist in Eternity... The Worlds, the People, the Sights, and the Dangers.

That's My Life Here...

In Multiverse...

Working at the Multiverse Cafe and for the Mighty Master-sama!

Watch me tackle this world and discover it's last secrets, well, here I go! Charge forward to the Unknown Voids! 


	2. Jack Episode LAP 1

CHAPTER 2: JACK ATLAS EPISODE – LAP 1: In The City

**Narration: Jack Atlas**

_Every time I look into the sky, I always seem to look in the direction where the Multiverse Cafe is located in the sky... I guess I can blame Kassakume for that... She's a weird friend, if you can call her that.... She works in the Multiverse Cafe, up there in Space._

Jack stares up into the sky, the bright blue sky, almost nearly not a single cloud in the sky, a shining blue... Birds flying in the valiant with the wind blowing around.

In the middle of a long street and part of the Main Street in the the great city known as The Sky Haven, Wing City, a tall figure stood looking into the sky. He was a sort of shady figure standing there with his hands in his long coat pockets. He has long spiked, blond to a faint yellowish hair, ends in front of his ears were tied up and other ends in the back. Then he was also wearing a vest decorated with many emblems and patters. He also wore a long white coat stretching in the back with many buckles. His gloves had many black and white patterns. His belt had other buckles a card deck attached to it.

_Wait a second... Staring into the air, did I forget something...? Did I forget to meet up with someone else...? Who was it... Hmm... Ah ha! That's it... Oh no...! I-It's Kassakume I forgot to meet up with... How did I do that...? She'll kill me....! Knowing her, she drag me to the depths of the Deep Space's Voids and dump me in a freaking never-ending Black Hole in the middle of nowhere!! Too late now, I guess... I hope she got distracted by something else, hopefully Master-sama... I need to work on my Duel Runner...!_

The guy ran off to a garage somewhere near a bend in the room. He walked to the door, and pulled out a key with a little dragon charm on the end of it. He sighed a little and slowly unlocked the gate leading into the garage. The door opened up and he walked in, and shut the door. He flipped the light switch on and the entire room lit up. There were tools all over the place and a mysterious machine known as a "Duel Runner" was in the middle of the room. There was a set of stairs leading upstairs to another area.

"Man... I should clean up some... I wish ZORA would do it... Why does she even hate me...?!" He looked up at the door, hoping she wouldn't come on inside and complain and yell at him some more.

_Oh yea... My name is Jack Atlas... Former Champion of the Fortune Cup in the city's __Turbo Duel races. I'm a dualist, as if it couldn't be told by the Duel Runner for races. Now that I think of it... I should take another look at my Duel Disk, too... The steps to take to be different than everyone else... What a pain in the ass it is..._

He sighed and started picking up tools around the room. There was everything you could think of as tools sitting on the ground. After he picked most of them, then he stared at the Duel Runner's Deck Slot and sighed.

_Dammit.... I forgot, I need to repair the Deck Slot on the Duel Runner... I pray the next Tournament isn't a Duel Runner one... The Duel Disk is perfectly fine. I guess I should try fixing the slot though. I hope nothing blows UP in the happening of it!_

He sat in the seat of the Duel Runner and pulled out a little screw driver, sighing. He stuck it inside of it, because something was lodged in it that kept causing the ENTIRE deck to go shooting out all over the place. And he hated cleaning it all up when no one was there. Jack stuck it all the back in the slot and finally hit something and tried getting it out. When he finally popped it, there was an explosion.

_H-How did that happen?! What did I hit?! I guess it was a wire or something... Bull crap..._

He put his head on the card section of the Duel Runner and sighed, or more like moaning.

"Jack, what happened?!" Two other men slammed the door leading upstairs open.

"Failure... I guess..." Jack moaned.

The two walked down the stairs and sighed.

Jack slammed his head down again and said, "I can't believe I had my deck in there!!"

There were cards flying all over the place. One of Jack's best cards landed on the floor near the other two, "Red Dragon Archfiend". The taller of the leaned down and grabbed the card, looking at it. It was a powerful Dragon Synchro Card.

"Here," He said jumping down the stairs to Jack and his Duel Runner. "I believe this is yours."

Jack looked up and slowly snatched the card and looked at it. He sat up and started collection cards on the floor and said, "You two are here, help me pick up cards!"

The other guy also jumped down from the staircase and helped the other two pick up Jack's Cards.

"What did you do this time?" The other one said as he jumped down.

"Sh-Shut up!" Jack yelled to him.

"Would you guys just stop?" The other one said.

The other two moaned to this.

_These two are Yusei Fudo and the other dork is Crow Hogan. They both are two duelists and Turbo Duelists. Yusei uses an all around deck, he's the one with the yellow streaks and jacket. Crow uses Black Feather Cards in his deck, focus on powering each other up. He's the freaking brat..._

**Ping**

"What's that?" Crow asked, looking over to Jack.

"Just a message.... From Goodwin...?!" Jack stared at his communicator.

"Goodwin?!" Yusei ran over to Jack.

The text reads, which Jack read out loud, "'Good day, Jack. I would like to give you a sneak peek for the Upcoming Tournament planned. I would like to invite you and all of your friends to participate in the Tournament. Matches will be regular Duels using Duel Disk Technology. Each Duel will be four people in a free-for-all match between them. With the final duel of the tournament a 4-Way Match. I hop to get as many as people as possible to join." That's where it ends.... Another tournament..."

_Thanks god it's not using a Duel Runner, I don't want my Deck blowing up in the middle of a Turbo Duel!!_

"Another Tournament...." Yusei thought for a second looking at Jack.

"Seems so, so what about it?! I'm gonna participate no matter who is gonna be in it! This will be fun! I'm going to the Multiverse Cafe to invite as many people as possible!!" Crow ran upstairs and out the door.

"I'll... Go with him, here," Yusei said handing the rest of Jack's Cards to him and followed Crow.

_I guess I should go find Kassakume...._

**Ping**

_Another text...? This time it's from Kassakume, isn't it... 'Jaaack!!!!' Uh-Oh, that's not good... 'I will kick your ass! I have to go exploring for Master-sama ALONE!!! How come you can't be here, you jerk?! Ugh... I can't believe I have to go travel the freaking Deep Space of an Unknown Sector alone!! Mumble...' She's gonna kill me when she gets back! What now....? I'm gonna get murdered by her...! I guess I should just prepare my deck now.... That Tournament is coming up..._

Jack sat back down in his Duel Runner and started going through his deck. He put Red Dragon Archfiend to the side and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling in thought.

**Ping**

He took out his communicator and looked, he got another text from Kassakume... He got worried and checked it. 'JACK!!! I'M COMING BACK SOON ENOUGH!!! AND YOU'RE DEAD, DAMMIT!!'

_She's going to kick my ass! I think I should make a move for it! Or I'm dead..._


	3. Reiki Episode LAP 1

CHAPTER 3: REIKI SHUTUAGI'S EPISODE: LAP 1: Work Under The Director

**Narration: Reiki Shutuagi**

"Reiki! Come in here!"

"C-Coming, Rex-kun!"

_My name is Reiki Shutuagi, I am originally from the Planet of Lorn and now here on this Planet, in the New Domino Section of Wing City, the giant wonderland... I work in the Direct Overview of Wing City in New Domino. I get to see the amazing sight each passing day, working here..._

_ Here, I work under the Director of the Turbo Duels and the Dueling Tournaments. I work under Rex Goodwin... Sometimes I help organize, plan, or even put together Turbo Duel and Duel Disk Tournaments, but I do tend to participate in them myself! It's fun to participate in something your organized yourself, or even if it tells, win it, haha!! _

_ Anyways though, I've known Rex-kun for a really long time... I can say one thing about both of us, is that... We aren't Human... Not of the common human race. But, that's just the thing, being normal and boring like everyone else in the world is too boring! That's the most of it...._

"So, what is it?" Reiki asked staring out of the window, standing next to Goodwin.

_Ummm.... We're about the same age, hahaha!! I just hope Kyoya doesn't hear that! Oh yea, Kyoya Otori, has a crush on me, he thinks I don't know! Well, he's wrong, hah... But in seriousness, I don't know who I love the most, I have a lot of friends I care for a lot.... Like Richter, Duke, Kyoya, Rex, Alther, a bunch of boys I'm close friends with..._

"Do you know there is a tournament in planning, coming up?" Goodwin asked Reiki, standing up, he was now standing next to her, staring out the window as well.

"There's gonna be a tournament?!" Reiki said extremely cheerfully.

"Yea. Every Duel in the Tournament will be done with Duel Disks, every duel will be fought out by four competitors, a free-for-all. I have already told Jack Atlas about it. It's most likely he, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, and both Leo and Luna all participating." He explained.

"Then..." Reiki started, "So will I!! I am gonna win!"

He laughed a little and said, "That's just like you. Just watch out if Kyoya or Rem appear."

"Ahaha! I'll beat them too!" Reiki pointed out the window. The light reflected and she was looking at herself. The lights of New Domino and Wing City were still bright, even in the middle of the daylight's blue sky. Reiki stopped thinking about the Tournament to gaze into the city. Then she said softly, "This city... It's just amazing when it's at night, all of the lights shining and reaching along the huge horizon... It's beautiful..."

"It is... I wonder how it would be to grow up here, in the endless lights..." Goodwin said, looking out into the city. He watched the people below, the Wing City Main Street being visible from there, travel along it's roads and shops. "Hey, Reiki.... Do you want to go....?" He asked with a soft smiled on his face.

"You bet!" Reiki smiled.

_There's one thing I wonder about... Off to the city, there is an old bridge that is still being worked on... I wonder if it will ever be finished... To connect the main city to an old area known as the Satellite. Or, old Domino City... I want to ride on the bridge, it's planned to be very enormous. Then again, I also wonder if anyone else has come from the Satellite, even Rex-kun... That's the one thing he won't ever talk about. I wonder, still... But, I'm betting no one else is from the Satellite, hehe, only me! There's only one way. An old garbage pipe to transfer to the Satellite, and the only to travel it is to have a Duel Wheeler..._

Goodwin walked to the door and said to Reiki, "Are you coming?!"

"C-Coming!" Reiki ran to him.

_This is a good thing... I bet Rex-kun wants to go for a ride... He loves to. In fact, it's his nickname... 'The Legendary D-Wheeler: Rex Goodwin...' Heh, I wonder if I can match up to him today. But, he's amazing, expert without the Auto-Pilot and can expertly control the Duel at the same time..._

Both of them started down the hallway, Reiki was close to Rex, smiling. Then she asked, "Can we go out for a ride today?"

"Alright," he smiled, "Let's go to the basement to get the Duel Wheelers then!" He ran down the hallway.

"Y-You can at least wait! REX!!" Reiki chased him down the hallway. There were a bunch of other people working in the building staring at them. It actually was weird picture. The Director running down the hallway, being chased by his assistant. And the fact that Reiki was _**yelling**_ at him down the hallway, people were coming out of their offices and other rooms just to stare at the two running.

Goodwin ran into the elevator as it just came and immediately closed the door, Reiki saw him through the closing door, he made an evil smile to her.

"You jerk!" Reiki yelled, as she pulled the Stairs (which was the Emergency Exit) and flew down them, literally, she was sliding down on the railing.

_I'm glad they clean and make these rails so slippery everyday! Now I can catch up to him!! Now, here I go!_

When he got to the basement level and D-Wheeler Parking, the elevator and he saw Reiki standing, waiting for him. She had her arms folded and she had a big smile on her face. Then she laughed and said, "Stairs work better! And funner!"

"I, umm... See.... hah!" He laughed to himself some. "Alright, come on!"

"Coming!" Reiki said, following Goodwin.

Reiki and Rex walked over to where they had their Duel Wheelers parked. Reiki's was decorated in purple stripes and dark pink patterns. It had a picture of a dragon on one side, it was in dark blue. The other side had a picture of an Ancient Sword, it was in Dark Red. Reiki's vehicle had a back where she rests her head a lot. She took her deck from a pouch on her belt and put it in the Deck Slot. She also put her keys in another slot and sat down. Then she said, "Time to ride again, Vorpal Star..."

_This is my Vehicle, Vorpal Star. Or formal, Flamerious Vorpal Star. I had it decorated myself, I even put the vehicle together myself, well, I had a little help from Rex-kun. He's a good friend, hehe. But, anyways, this is the Vehicle I ride with all of the time. Even for travel, and people get jealous, haha!_

Rex sat down in his vehicle, his D-Wheeler. It had many streaks of a Magma Red along the sides with a dark yellow. It had many dragon marks along it, showing like towards Dragons. It also had Dragon-like wings in the back with spikes accompanying the wings. He stuck his deck in the slot and key into the Key Slot.

Reiki laughed a little and said, "The Legendary D-Wheeler rides again?"

"H-Huh? I, um, guess..." Rex closed one eyes and scratched his head, a little confused. He never seemed to realize the nickname from others.

"Haha! Let's go!" Reiki started up her engine and put her helmet on. She brushed some of the hair out of her eye.

"Alright, charge!" He said putting his helmet on and starting up.

The Parking Lot's gates opened, and they charged up to the street above them...


	4. Kiumi Episode LAP 1

CHAPTER 4: KIUMI'S EPISODE: LAP 1: Not A Normal City...

**Narration: Kiumi Sarakai**

_My name is Kiumi Sarakai, I live in the biggest city in the Universe, Multiverse, it's called Wing City. I know the entire city from my mind, but I do keep a map with me if I don't know where to go._

_ The entire City is made of many different sections. Sections include the main part, which is near New Domino, another part of the city and is the Office-type and most industrial. The other part, off of the bridge leading to it, is the Satellite, a poor part of the entire city. There is currently no access to that part except an old Garbage Line which can be traveled if you a Duel Wheeler, or D-Wheeler. I wonder if I'll ever have a D-Wheeler, I have my own Deck and my own Duel Disk, for land battling, not traveling or driving._

_ Anyways... I used to live in a rich family of Wing City, but I hated it there, I hate that life... I'd rather live on the streets or in the Satellite... But, now, I live with a man named Gamnon, who runs a huge hotel and bar. I work sometimes for him too, but, most of the time I don't. He's a really nice man who let's me live near his room, in a sealed off area, to be safe from any strangers or suspicious figures who might come in... He's also the person that supplied me with my Duel Disk. I found all of the cards myself..._

_ Besides dueling, I am capable of regularly battling with someone. I use a Winged Staff as my weapon. I can also fly! I made a little thing called a Wing Flight, which is little wings that I can use to fly in the sky!! It's so fun and I feel so free, flying around in the blowing wind, watching the people below me..._

Kiumi walked down the street, the very Main Street in the center of Wing City, with hundreds of attractions.

_Sometimes, I'm glad I was part of a rich family, I still have a lot of money with me, but I don't want a house to live in, not when there's nice people... It seems kind of weird though, but, that's just who I am! I like being original and being myself, only one of me in this universe! I like it that way, I hate being like others._

She walked down the street some more and saw a girl standing in the middle of the street, she was looking down at the ground below her feet. The girl had long purple hair tied up on each end of pigtails that hang long. She was wearing a vest-type purple and pinkish jacket. She had a striped outfit underneath that. The girl also had white boots and black gloves on her.

Kiumi examined the girl some more. But, then, the girl looked up and said, "What is your meaning, your purpose, in this world?"

_What in the world is that girl talking about?! My purpose in this world...? Do you need a purpose to have existence in the world...? Do you have to have a meaning in your life in order to do something?_

"I don't understand the question," Kiumi simply answered.

"I asked: Why do you exist in this universe?" She repeated.

"Do you have to have a meaning to exist in the world?! No! You don't..." Kiumi yelled to her. She was getting irritated.

The girl grew angry and said, "Unknown Error has occurred in my systems. I will terminate the target! CODE . Input Code: Destruction Command! I will delete you."

A light was coming from the girl's hand. It started flashing in between white, pink, purple, yellow, and a really light gray. It was flashing a valiant light, bright, there was a lot of people around them, watching what was happening around the two girls, in the middle of the street.

"You will be terminated!" The light was growing stronger as the purple hair girl was yelling.

_Who is this girl?! Her power is so intense... It's... Draining my very power, she's... fading away...? I can't see anything but a purple and bright colors of the girl... I start falling to the ground... Gasping for something... It can't be air... I just, can't move..._

**"Sophie! Stop it!" **A girl behind Kiumi yelled. The other girl walked in front of Kiumi. Kiumi could see small shots of her outfit, she was wearing a white dress lined with pink. Underneath the dress, she was wearing a pink and yellow blouse-like shirt. The girl had a shield, a round shield with an emblems and many patterns on it, and a sword with an emblem near it's handle, both were attached to her back by a leather strap. This girl had pink hair, cut short. She had a small bracelet with a little emblem on it.

**"Why do you interfere, Estellise?!" **The girl named Sophie yelled. Her name was Sophie, named after the Closophie Flower.

The other girl, named Estellise, held up her left hand, the bracelet started glowing with a pink, bright blue (really, really bright), and a yellow with white. The light hit Sophie's and there was a clash and sparks were flying.

_What in the world is going on?! It's... S-So bright... This light.... This is crazy... Who are these two girls and what is with the light?!_

**"Sophie! Take this!!"**

** "Reject, Estellise!"**

The two brought up light and the two clashed with each other. Sophie had two gauntlets in her hands and Estellise had her sword in her hand.

In the middle of the two in their clash, a huge light came from the sky, it was an extremely bright gray and shined down on Sophie, Kiumi, and Estellise.

**"We're going back to the Cafe now, Sophie!"** Estellise said, grabbing and locking Sophie's hands up. She looked down at Kiumi and didn't say a word, since she could tell that Kiumi was almost out of Energy. The land beneath all of their feet broke apart from the other ground and they were lifted into the air.

**"You don't understand!"** Sophie shouted to Estellise.

**"I was ordered to bring you back. I'm just fulfilling what the job was, I was given it, I will fulfill it."** Estellise said, putting her sword back in the leather strap and it's case.

_Who in the world are these two?! Where the hell are we going?! I guess... I'll have to stay here and wait for things to happen... I'll figure out sometime... I guess...._

They were lifted into the sky, on top of the ground. Parts were coming off of it as dozens of people below watched them vanish into the clouds.


	5. Reiki Episode LAP 2

_**The Multiverse - CHAPTER 5: REIKI'S EPISODE: LAP 2: The Legendary D-Wheeler's Crash**_

The two, Reiki Shutuagi, Assistant to the Director, and Rex Goodwin, the Director, took off down the street to the working bridge.

"Why are we going up here again?" Reiki shouted to Rex, who was in front of her.

"You just watch..." He said, a little quietly, back to Reiki.

"Wh-What?" Reiki shouted, with her hair blowing, stopped by her helmet.

They rode to the bridge, just before a big gap, and Rex stopped, Reiki stopped her bike, right next to him. Then she asked her question again, "What are you doing?" She jumped off of her bike.

He gripped his bike and said softly, "I'm going to try this..."

"**ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?"** Reiki screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You'll strain yourself yelling like that," He said jokingly.

"Why are you trying to kid? I don't care that you're the 'Legendary D-Wheeler'! This is freaking insane for _ANYONE!_" She put her hand straight in the air, pointing at him.

He started up the engine again and said sternly, "I'm still gonna try..."

"You crazy idiot..." Reiki put her hand down. _Rex-kun... You're an idiot... How you're Director of the entire city, I will never know... You're remind me of Jack sometimes..._

Rex started his machine up, acceleration on max, and started back down the street, to get a better start. Reiki stood off all the way to the side of the bridge with her D-Wheeler. She folded her arms in anger at him

Then the next second, he was gripping the acceleration, he was trying to concentrate, but couldn't. Then he started thinking, _I shouldn't really do this... But... I wonder what Rudger would do... Brother..._

He was about to start his D-Wheeler up again and Reiki looked at her Communicator. She had gotten a message from Jack. She put the Communicator up to her ear and said, "What do you want, Jack?" Jack was on the other side and yelled a little loud, "Where is Goodwin?" Reiki looked down the street and said quietly, "Here with me." Jack screamed a little and yelled, "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me. He's here with me. Well, down the street."

"Where are you?"

"The Bridge."

"What? What is he trying to do?"

"Jack, get here quickly. He said he's trying to jump the bridge."

"WHAT? I'm coming!" That was Jack's last communication before going.

Reiki closed her communicator and put it in her pocket. Then she said softly, "Hurry up, Jack..."

Rex started up once more, ready, and shot down the long street. When he was going as fast as possible, Jack came around to see him and yelled, "What are you doing?"

Rex didn't even look back and kept going forward.

Jack rode over to Reiki and asked, "Is he crazy?"

"I don't know..." Reiki said a little worried of what might happen.

"He must be an idiot to try to jump the bridge..." Jack looked on.

_If there's some kind of real Gods of Protection up there in the voiding stars, where are you when we need you...? To protect someone...? Where...?_

"Rex-kun!" Reiki screamed out loud.

He heard her and almost lost concentration on controlling his vehicle. "S-Stop it!" He yelled back. The bridge's jump was about to come up. Rex closed his eyes, ready for the jump.

"...Here it comes..." Jack said quietly.

But in that moment, something went off in the city, Reiki and Jack looked the way, and Rex lost his concentration on accelerating. He was losing energy. Then the jump came up, and his Duel Runner went up and off, into the air...

"Rex-kun!" Reiki screamed again.

"Goodwin-san!" Jack yelled.

_Do I... Do I die now? Do I die here?... _Last thoughts before crash...

"_Rex-kun!" Reiki's voiced screamed, it echoed, it was loud..._

_Gods do exist... Events lead up to them slowly being revealed... It's a lesson, life events will trigger, they'll show themselves to those who deem themselves worthy through life events..._

New Domino Hospital...

_The Event that happened yesterday... The fail to cross the bridge, Rex-kun... They still haven't told anyone of how his condition is or what has happened. But, besides wondering how he is, I have another thing to know about, how did he survive that...? No person would be able to... Any person of any normal species would have been killed by the event... It's just not normal of how that would happen. No one knows, not me, not Jack, not the doctors, no one! It's just crazy...! I guess... I'll just have to wait for Jack, he said he went to go check..._

**The Door Slid Open...**

"What did they say?" Reiki asked immediately.

"They said that his Left Arm was incapacitated. They said that they must replace it with a mechanical arm. At least it's nothing any more serious... I'm glad our technology is better these days," Jack said as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm... I'm glad... That Rex-kun isn't dead... I would have been devastated... If it's just that small of something... We'll get through something like this, right, Jack?" Reiki asked as she turned to face Jack.

"You're right," Jack answered. "We'll be okay. It'll just take awhile. As long as it wasn't that horrible."

"Yea! I wanna go in!" Reiki yelled. She ran to the doors when a doctor came in right behind her. Reiki turned around and then asked, "Who are you?"

"I am the doctor working on Rex Goodwin. The name is Hikari Gojyou. Are you aware of what has happened?" The doctor asked and introduced himself to Reiki and Jack.

"Of course! I was there when it happened! I was a part of it!" Reiki complained and retorted her question, "Well? What is going to happen to Rex-kun?"

"Don't worry about him. We will replace his left arm in no time. Just hope that his body's cells and particles learn to accept the mechanical arm being there. We estimate it will be in no time," Doctor Gojyou answered Reiki.

"That's good! Can I go in? I wanna talk to Rex," Reiki asked.

"That won't do. He isn't awake right now," The doctor nodded back and forth.

"That sucks!" Reiki complained as she sat down on a bench.\

"We will just have to wait," Jack said as he sat next to her. He folded his arms, ready to wait.

"I will come out to tell you when he wakes up," The doctor said as he walked back into the room.

"I'm... I'm so glad that Rex-kun is okay!" Reiki almost started crying.

"Please none of that," Jack complained.

"Hehe!" Reiki jumped Jack.

"R-Reiki?" Jack yelled...

~/~\~/~\~

Author's Note: This is much different, but kind of similar, to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's storyline. Of course it's different l3. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
